Baby It's Cold Outside
by glitterdreamer95
Summary: Matthew and Matt broke up months ago, leaving them both on mutual ground. Now it's Christmas and Matt calls Matthew to help him out because he has to host Christmas dinner for everyone. After dinner, Matthew makes to leave but Matt isn't so happy to see him slip away again. Red Velvet Pancakes (2p/1p Canada) Rated M for language; somewhat of a songfic.


**A oneshot, featuring Red Velvet Pancakes (2p!CanadaX1pCanada) and based loosely off of the song "Baby It's Cold Outside" (namely the Indina Mendzel version). I don't own the cover art or the characters. Anywhoo, on with the story!**

"I gotta go." Matthew said, standing from the chair and giving Matt a shy smile.

"Awe, c'mon you can stay a little while." The other Canadian frowned in contemplation, watching Matthew step towards the entryway closet.

"I really can't, I..I'm sorry…..Alfred's waiting for me." Matthew said going to the closet to retrieve his coat, but as he did, a hand slid in and stole the fabric from him. Matt had a straight face on, holding the coat behind him out of Matthew's reach.

"But Babe, it's cold outside." Matt murmured, moving closer to the other, he tossed the coat across the room, where it landed behind the couch.

"Really, i..it's not too bad. I..I can handle it." Matthew replied, blushing as Matt's hands went to his hips and the other's forehead leaned against his own.

"No, it's cold out. You should stay."

"I'm sorry Matt, this evening has been nice and all but….."

"But what." Matt said in a slightly harsh tone, moving his head away and narrowing his eyes at Matthew.

"Well, Arthur's gonna start to worry….I was supposed to have dinner with them, remember?" Matthew let slip a light laugh.

"Yeah, I was hoping you'd stop in. Save me from having to deal with Al all by myself." Matt let loose the slightest hint of a smile, taking hold of Matthew's hand, "Fuck, you're hands are just like ice."

Matthew blushed, not having previously noted that his hands had been cold. He took his hands back, rubbed them together, and blew on them slightly.

"T-there, all better."

"Chickadee what's your hurry….." Matt asked with a sad tone, looking at Matthew's eyes again. Matthew froze in his steps as he had been on his way to the couch to retrieve his coat. He looked back, blushing at the nickname Matt had used, and bit his lip.

"Francis will be pacing, they'll think I died or something…."

"Stay a bit, come by the fireplace and listen to it crack. You like that sort of thing, right? We can cuddle too, or whatever."

Matthew knew this offer sounded quite tempting. It _had_ been a nice evening, Matt inviting him over because he had to host Christmas dinner with his family. Francois, Oliver, Al, Matt, and himself all having a civil dinner of turkey that Matt had almost burned. Although Al wouldnt touch the stuff and gave them all judgmental glares as they dug in. Honestly, Matthew had been distracted all evening with Matt, stealing glances at him whenever he knew he wasn't watching.

"...I….I better scurry…" Matthew replied, not really wanting to go but knowing he couldn't stay. Francis and England would be fine on their own, sure. There's no telling what Alfred would do if he didn't show up, though Matthew had a sneaking suspicion the American would jump to conclusions and declare war on Russia. Again. He'd probably be drunk when he did that, so Matthew would be able to convince Russia that he hadn't meant it (Russia would probably know anyway, drunk Alfred was almost a different character than his sober self).

"Beautiful, please don't hurry." There was an aching of sadness that laced Matt's tone, effectively breaking Matthew's heart. That was the tone that he'd fallen in love with. The nights that he remembered fondly, gentle hugs and kisses. Two years together and it was perfect. Until the cracks began to show in their relationship. Matthew bit his lip, realizing he'd been lost in that complex purple gaze.

"W..Well I guess a half a drink more…..c..couldn't hurt, right?" Matthew murmured, smiling at the warmth of Matt's arms and the woodsy musky scent that seemed forever trapped in Matt's clothes. It was from his logging job, the scent of pine was also faint on the red plaid flannel.

Matt smiled at Matthew's words, "Sure, put some records on while I pour us a couple, ok?"

Matthew walked over to the stereo while Matt disappeared into the kitchen where the clinking of glass on the countertop soon followed. He pressed play and Christmas music filtered out of the speakers, which he quickly turned down so that they could still have a civil conversation. When the other Canadian returned, Matthew took the glass in hand and took a sip, after thanking the lumberjack.

Matt moved closer again, bringing the two into a hug, somewhere in the background the music continued playing, though matthew was far to distracted by their now synchronized heartbeats. Matthew found himself spontaneously dancing with the other, slowly swaying in their embrace while the fireplace crackled to the side. He leaned his head against the other's chest, humming softly with the song. Suddenly, he blushed, noticing curtain was open, giving the next door neighbors opportunity to see into the room.

"W..We...s...shouldn't...The neighbours….they might think…." Matthew commented, stepping away to give proper space between the two.

It was hard to be here, with Matt. Matthew knew their relationship was over, it had been for months. It was right this way, they couldn't work out. Why was it then that Matthew was still in love with him? He shouldn't have come to dinner in the first place, but his heart couldn't handle it when Matt had called him. He'd sounded so desperate over the phone that Matthew couldn't help but say yes.

He needed to go, the neighbors knew they weren't a thing anymore. Besides, Alfred had begged him to stop being involved with Matt. Claimed he was dangerous or something. Matthew had to admit, when Alfred had mentioned Matt, his thoughts had flown to the buff Canadian and his low, gravelly voice. If the neighbors found them now, who knew what sort of political nightmare they would find themselves in.

"Fuck them, I don't care." Matt replied, startling the more timid of the two from his thoughts. He closed the space between the two and began dancing with Matthew again, "Chickadee, I've been thinking. Maybe we ought to give it another go, ya know?"

"Matt?"

"Just hear me out," Matt gently led him across the room, somehow relieving them of their wine glasses along the way, "Ever since we ended I couldn't stop thinking about you. Your hair, your cute smile, your eyes, you soft supple lips." Matt leaned in, giving a quick peck to Matthew's lips as he said this, causing the latter to blush, "I would swear I've been going crazy. I've _needed_ you. I know what I said, that I'm no good for you, and I'm not. But for some reason all I want is to be selfish and keep you all to myself. I want all those moments when you try to hide your laughs, or the moments when you hurt because I want to be there to fix them. God, I can't even fucking describe it right, but you make me crazy. But without you the crazy is ten times worse, so I was thinking maybe you could help drive the crazy away?" Matt finished in a soft, whispered tone that mirrored Matthew's normal one.

Matthew blushed as their movements slowed to a stop. His purple eyes locked onto Matt's darker ones. Words weren't coming to him, he wasn't sure what to say. _I've missed you too. I need you too._ Came to mind followed quickly by, _You said it was over, we can't just go back, can we? You didn't want me….before, you said so._

"Please, Mattie," Matt's voice was still as quiet as Matthew's, like a soft whispering secret that was held between the two of them. Matthew bit his lip again, tilting his head and bringing their faces close together. He said nothing as he simply smiled and gave Matt a delicate kiss. Matt smiled back, seeming relieved.

"Must have been quite the drink you gave me," Matthew murmured in a teasing fashion, "I wish I knew how to break the spell you place on me."

Matt's hand reached up and ran through the soft strands of Matthew's hair, before placing his hand on the back of the other's head and leaning in. They kissed, this time Matt leading it into a far more passionate embrace. Matthew's arms slid around Matt's neck as their tongues fought over dominance. When they drew apart, a string of saliva connected them before Matt turned his head to try and hide his blush.

"Mattie don't look away, your eyes are like the fucking noryhern lights, you're so fucking breathtaking when you blush." One of his hands roamed down to Matthew's hips, making to bring him closer. Outside the snow was falling in small snowflakes, being flung this way and that by the winds of a storm.

"I ought to say no, and no," Matthew sighed softly, a wistful tone to his voice, "and no."

"Hmf." Matt replied, "What's the sense in that? You're hurting my pride."

"T..To say that I tried, I guess." Matthew replied breaking the embrace and heading over to their glasses wherein he took another sip of the wine after which he sighed and repeated the words he didn't believe, "I really should go Matt..."

Matt grumbled something unintelligible from behind, though Matthew didn't catch it. The other also didn't move to continue their embrace, just stood back and silently watched Matthew go to the couch. His eyes watched him kneel on it, revealing Rudolph socks on his feet, before he bent over the back to retrieve his coat. For the briefest moment, Matthew's sweater slid up revealing the pale skin of his back.

"Babe, don't hold out on me. It's cold outside." Matt told the other, a lost wanting trailed in with the tone of his voice. Matthew blushed at this, biting his lip as he turned around, coat in hand. He brushed a few dust bunnies off of the smooth surface.

" you don't have to worry… I'm Canadian. We're practically raised in snow, ya know?" He gave Matt a warm smile, walking over to deliver a goodbye hug, maybe catch a whiff of the pine again. Everything in Matthew was yelling at him to stay, but he couldn't. If he did, he'd be giving in. Accepting that Matt had broken his heart and going back to him anyway.

"Exactly why you know it's too bad to be traveling right now. The storm'll only get worse. Mattie...please…. You know I don't ever beg for anything."

"You've hurt me, Matt. How can I just go about forgiving you? My whole heart was yours. My life, my money, my love. And you threw it out. Like the trash everyone thinks I am…"

"That's not true…"

"You said you didn't love me, that you never did. That you didn't even want me." Matthew took a deep breath, strengthening himself for what would come next, "That's why I simply have to go. And the a-nswer is no...I _have_ to go. For both our sakes, eh?"

For a few seconds Matthew swore he saw the shining of tears in the others eyes. Before they were hurriedly wiped away and a neutral expression set into Matt's face. There Matthew's heart went again, the fixed parts cracked and parted away from each other. He couldn't just leave Matt like this, it wasn't worth it to cause him the same pain he'd had.

"Lying to you, about liking-loving you was damn near the hardest thing I've ever done. I don't care how cliche that sounds, or how stupid. It's the fucking truth. Matthew Williams….fuck how do I say it." Matt was frustrated with the entanglement of his words from brain to mouth, "I was so lucky that you dropped in…"

"Thank you Matt…." Matthew did a rare thing and interrupted, not sure how much more emotional torment they both could take, "Your welcome has been so nice and warm."

"God, your lips look delicious, like a goddamn tropical shore or some shit."

"What about Alfred? Knowing him….h-he's so paranoid, he's probably pressed against the door waiting for me." Matthew asked, then as an afterthought added, "He thinks you're dangerous."

"I didn't think that annoying burger brain had any say in what's between us." Matt said harshly, suddenly bringing Matthew in for a tender, teary kiss. Matt seemed to put so many emotions into it, that Matthew was stunned. Matt took this opportunity to take Matthew's small hands in his, "God your lips are delicious. And your hands are so soft and gentle, I thrill when you touch my hand, like a shit brained highschooler. How can you stand to do this to me."

Matthew was silent and wide eyed, biting his lip. His heart wanted him to stay, with Matt and his warmth. Be protected and safe and forget the world. And it was true, there was a storm outside, and with all this time wasted trying to get him to stay, the best driving window was gone. But he could sense the other Canadian winning him over.

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow. Someone could start up a war...o-or something."

"Fuck what everyone else thinks, what about what I think? If you went out and died of pneumonia, I'd probably… die of sorrow or some stupid shit. Al would never let me rest in peace if I died in such an idiotic way."

"You know what, M-Matt? You're right, it's far too cold outside." Matthew smiled suddenly hugging the other Canadian and giving back the kiss that Matt had bestowed just moments before.

Matt smirked at this, his arm sliding around Matthew's shoulder, as he walked them away from the door. The two sat on the couch, in front of the fire, as the snow raged onwards outside. Matt knew that everyone would disapprove of this, but he was determined to fight tooth and nail to keep his Matthew safe. Matt leaned in for another kiss, as the songs on the radio played softly on, lulling them into the safety of each other's arms.


End file.
